counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation Hydra
|Completion = September 2017 |Prev = Operation Wildfire |Maps = , , , , , , |Case = Operation Hydra Case |Collections = Cobblestone, Cache, Overpass, Gods and Monsters, The Rising Sun, Chop Shop |Campaigns = Hydra |Source = http://counter-strike.net/operationhydra Operation Hydra }} Operation Hydra is the eighth Counter-Strike: Global Offensive operation released on , succeeding Operation Wildfire. Overview Pre-release Before the reintroduction of Inferno, the CS:GO Official profile uploaded old versions for demo payback maps of all operation maps; all old versions of maps with text. "An older version of Community Operation map for demo playback compatibility. This map was previously used in Official Matchmaking in CS:GO. It could be played in Deathmatch, Classic Casual, and Classic Competitive." It's hinted that the next operation will bring back updated versions of some past operation maps. The update, the day when Inferno was re-introduced, all operation maps, along with the Co-op Strike map and Guardian maps, were removed from the game files. The update added Heavy Professional to the game files. The update added the thumbnail for the operation map group, and thumbnails for Thrill, Shipped, Lite and Austria. The patch also confirmed that Insertion, Blackgold and Agency will return, and that Canals will be part of the operation. The operation was first teased during the "Hello CS" presentation in China, which also confirms the game's port to Source 2.https://www.gamingonlinux.com/articles/counter-strike-global-offensive-is-moving-to-source-2.9498. Release Operation Hydra was released on , introducing six new community created maps and three new game modes (known as Hydra missions) for the price of . The operation will end on September 2017, with no exact date given. The six chosen maps and the Hydra events are currently available for free to all players on official servers. Maps Hostage rescue * * Bomb defusal * * * * * Other maps * *Dizzy Operation Hydra Coin Badge Progress *'Bronze': Purchase the pass *'Silver': Accrue 5 stars *'Gold': Accrue 18 stars *'Diamond': Accrue 25 stars Campaigns As of release, the operation has only one campaign, making it the operation released after Vanguard with the fewest campaigns. Like the two previous operations, the campaigns now include a full storyline to accompany each campaign, and all of them now feature narration. Unlike previous campaigns, there are no Challenge Award missions that award the player stars. Instead, completing missions lets the players gain Guardian XP. The player gets one star for every 2,000 Guardian XP earned, up to a maximum of 7 stars. Only the first completion will grant the player Guardian XP. Operation pass holders will receive an Operation weapon drop when gaining an Operation Star through Guardian XP, awarding a total of 7 weapon skins. Available Campaign ;Hydra :The Hydra Campaign has 30 Guardian missions designed for cooperative play. Unlike other missions, these missions can be replayed at any time. Unlike the Gemini campaign from the last operation, this campaign features no Co-op Strike missions. The maps featured in the campaign are the six operation maps above, Mirage, Canals, Inferno, Train and two brand new demolition maps, Rialto (based on Canals) and Dizzy (based on Vertigo) Events A new addition in Operation Hydra is Operation Hydra Events, also called Hydra Events. The events consist of three unique game modes, War Games, Wingman, and Weapons Expert in a weekly rotation. All players can play these game modes, but players with the Operation Hydra All Access Pass can earn Event XP and work towards coin upgrades and item drops. In the first week, all players start with a pool of 2,000 Event XP, the maximum they can reach when playing the Hydra Events. For each following week, the pool extends by 2,000 XP, up to a maximum of 36,000 XP many weeks later. Every 2,000 event XP rewards the player with a star, and the maximum amount of stars that can be gained through Hydra Events is 18. Operation pass holders will receive an Operation Hydra exclusive drop when gaining an Operation Star. The drop alternates between a Operation Hydra Case and an weapon skin, awarding a total of 9 weapon skins and 9 Operation Hydra Cases through Event XP. Gallery Csgo-hydra-coin-diamond.png | New Diamond Hydra coin Behind the scenes * In game files, backgrounds used in intro window from War Games game modes refers as operation 7. * In game files, Diamond Coin's textures is refereed as Crystal Trivia * The background of the title image shows the maps Blackgold and Thrill. External Links *Hydra'' on Counter-Strike.net Category:Operations